Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.10\times 10^{5})\times (1.00\times 10^{-4})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.10\times 1.00) \times (10^{5}\times 10^{-4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 7.1 \times 10^{5\,+\,-4}$ $= 7.1 \times 10^{1}$